


we'd tear the universe apart (to find you)

by Blowing_minds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin Adam, Crying, Fix-It, Gen, Kinda??? who even knows lmao, Light Angst, M/M, NAH LEAVE MY ADASHI ALONE SON, WHO THE EFF IS CURTIS, because honestly wtf even HAPPENED, heyyy so, this is basically my therapy for the shitstorm that was season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowing_minds/pseuds/Blowing_minds
Summary: Adam's already lost his family once—and he won't lose them again. He'll do anything to get them back, including piloting space's moodiest cat.ORBlack Paladin Adam. (Temporarily, anyway.)





	we'd tear the universe apart (to find you)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhh so season 8 fucked me up and i wrote this as a way to cope with my feelings. Literally all the characters in that show deserved so much better than this fuckery. Including Adam, i might add. Thus, this fic was born as a what-could-have-been.
> 
> (Let's be real, tho. Black Paladin Adam would have been _awesome_.)

When Adam had first seen the Black Lion, he’d been intimidated—which was no small feat, considering that Adam feared almost nothing. It wasn’t hard to see why, either. The Black Lion was built like a tank. Almost double the size of its sisters, with an engine that could roar loud enough to be heard for miles, and a pair of piercing gold eyes that seemed to follow Adam around.

Now, though, the once proud lion looks sad. Miserable. Despondent. As if it had just lost a child. (And well… it had, in a way.) It looked the furthest thing from intimidating. It looked… _pathetic_ , lying there.

(Not that Adam could blame. He was feeling pretty pathetic, too.)

Adam approached it with a confidence he didn’t feel. They were alone here, in its hanger. All of the other paladins were frantically piloting their lions across the galaxy in a desperate and likely fruitless search for their missing comrades, and Coran had taken it upon himself to clean the castle from top to bottom, looking for something to keep himself occupied.

_It’s just you and me_ , Adam thought, coming to stand a couple of meters away from its prone form. Its particle barrier was still down, but Adam didn’t dare come any closer. 

“Hello,” he greeted. “Do you know who I am?”

There was no reply. Adam didn’t mind. He hadn’t been expecting one.

“I’m Adam. Shiro’s fiancé. Sorta. It’s complicated, but I’m sure you’re not in the mood to talk about my relationship drama.” 

The lion still didn’t move, but something in the air shifted. Adam didn’t know why, but he got the strangest sense that the lion was listening to him.

_Freaky_. 

“Takashi’s… been taken. Keith, too. You know that, though. Otherwise you wouldn’t be like this.” Adam took a deep breath and braced himself. _Don’t you dare chicken out now, Wadekar_ , he thought fiercely, _you owe them more than that_. 

“I’ve already lost them once. I don’t want to lose them again. No, I _refuse_ to lose them again.” Adam hesitated. He’d never been good at riveting speeches; those had been Takashi’s thing, which was probably why he’d been made the face of the Garrison. But Adam was a teacher. And if there was one thing that job taught him, it was how to comfort. To reassure.

“I know you’re hurting right now,” he said. HIs hand unconsciously gripped at his shirt, right over his heart. “You don’t want to lose them, either. But… you will if you don’t do something. The other paladins are good, but they won’t find them in time. No one will. No one _can_. Except you.” Carefully, Adam took a step forward. “Takashi told me that your old paladin was able to find you through your paladin's connection. Is it possible that it can work in the reverse way? Can you find them through the bond?”

The lion still made no move, apparently unimpressed with Adam’s little speech. He banged his fist on the lion’s nose in frustration, only to crumple to his knees and press his forehead there instead.

“Please,” he said. A tear fell from his eye, and another one. He hastily wiped them away. “ _Please_. Everyone’s already lost so much. I think… losing Takashi and Keith as well would break us permanently.” A sob escaped his mouth. “If not for me, do it for the rest of the paladins, who are lost without their leaders. Or, hell—do it for yourself! Instead of staying here moping, go out there and find them! Please… please…”

There was a beat. Adam did not lift up his head, still crying. For a moment, he was sure he failed. _I’m sorry, Takashi. Keith. You deserve so much better._

_Stand, little warrior_ , a voice called. Adam froze, and slowly looked up. His eyes connected with the golden ones of the Black Lion. He gasped. 

“You’ll help me, then?” he asked. He slowly rose to his feet. 

The lion didn’t say anything, but Adam could find the answer clear as a day in its—her–eyes.

_Yes._

“Alright, then.” He exhaled. “Let’s go get our boys back.”

_The journey will be dangerous_ , the lion said. 

“Probably,” Adam agreed, “but they’re worth it. My safety is only a small price to pay if it means getting them back.”

_You will do whatever it takes_. It wasn't a question, but Adam answered anyways.

“Anything.”

There was another moment of frozen stillness before the lion dipped down and opened her maw—an acceptance. An invitation. A warning. And underneath it all, a plea. She needed his help just as much as he needed hers.

Just as Adam was about to enter, he stopped and said. “I am not a replacement.” A question brushed his mind, and Adam clarified, “I’ve no interest in becoming your paladin. My life is on earth and with Takashi, just to be clear. Once we find him and Keith, I will pilot you no longer.”

The lion huffed amusedly. _Then we are in understanding._

Despite himself, Adam’s lips twitched.

“Alright, then,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Once he had entered the cockpit, the Black Lion straightened and let out an earth-shattering roar. Adam buckled himself into the pilot’s seat.

_I’m coming for you_ , he thought. He guided the lion into the air, flying up up up and away from earth. Oddly enough, Adam didn’t feel any sadness. Only a fierce determination that was mirrored by Black. _I’m gonna find you guys, and when I do, I’m never gonna let you go._

The Black lion roared again, as if in agreement. And they disappeared into the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so if you liked this, let me know! If you want to see more of this au, drop me a comment. (And feel free to give me some ideas to write about—i'm always short on creativity.) 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
